whole new world
by clearskybluebird
Summary: naruto has done everything brought back sasuke is on the verge to being hokaga but when he goes mute and forced to a parallel world whats he supposed to do with all the new info? Eventual yaoi.


Disclaimer; I own naruto he's mine and Sasukes

Sasuke: no he's just mine

Masashi Kishimoto: who you guys fooling every one knows they are all mine… except you bluebird…

Bluebird: awwwww

Naruto was known in konoha over the years he'd grown and not just in height and strength but he was not the silly little kid in fact once Sasuke left he was never the same. He was calmer he grew up he learned and tried to listen to others he did for the most part except when it came to Sasuke.

He listen to no one especially after he was the only one who still wanted Sasuke back and you know what that got him he got Sasuke brought him back but never did go back to being a kid no instead he became solemn. When Sasuke didn't talk to him he didn't talk much to any one.

- Naruto's pOV

Naruto was on a mission it was pouring rain out side the lightning going of every were but he didn't care he still kept pushing on even when his team, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi told him not to well at least sakura and kakashi did Sasuke just nodded dick.

As I jumped through tree's way ahead of the other I went to grab hold of something I was getting tired that much he knew but when he finally got hold of something lightning went so close he saw and the last thing he saw was he was holding a meddle rod…a trap.

When he woke up he was no longer in in the forest crap he was even in his apartment no he was in a ok sized room better then his for sure with sun pouring threw a nice little window when he looked around he could see picture's of people he's only seen once in his life his mom and dad they were every where! And when a guy with blond hair like his blue eyes like his and a huge smile like his old one barged in so loud that naruto jumped and landed face first on the floor you can ecspect some confusion.

Naruto looked up as the weird guy spoke, the guy he only sees on a mountain the guy was suppose to be dead! Tell's him to get ready for school and when naruto gets into a fighting stance going for his kunai only to find it gone…."what the hell…" he said sa he turned to look for his kunai "naruto you know your mom doesn't like that kinda language in the house…" I turned to him and growled out "who are you and what did you do with my kunai and what the hell do you mean by 'mom' my moms dead" "naruto! Don't talk about her like that are you ok your kunai you got for sale are in that case remember you didn't want us to touch them listen just dressed as good looking as you are I don't think you should go to school in your boxers if you hurry ill drive you there for your first day!"

As naruto got dressed in a black t-shirt that said green day on it and these weird jean like pants that were black and kind of tight the hell he couldn't find his track suit he looked around and found a head band kind of like his it was black with the konoha sign but it said konoha high school the hell? He put it on and ran down the stairs when did he have stairs? When he got the bottom there was this women who looked a lot like his mom but that's impossible she died giving birth to me! "hi sweetie are you nervous for your first day your father said you tried to play ninja again I thought you grew out or that when you turned 15 just remember your 17 now." She gave him a bag that smelled like food and a coat it was black long and had orange flames liking at the bottom.

The women who called herself 'mom' pushed him out the door waving good bye as he looked around finding a car on he got in to see his dad waiting "ready for school?" I looked at him weird I graduated school and became a ninja already but figuring this whole thing was some sick joke Sasuke was playing on him he went along just to humer him "bring it on!" his 'dad' smiled at him and drove till he came to a stop this huge building the read konoha high school just like his headband…the hell?

What do you think should I continue this was kinda fun I cant believe I just woke up with this! ~love bluebird~

\\\\\\\\/

\\\\\\\/

\\\\\\/

\\\\\/

\\\/

Review~!


End file.
